Coming back to you
by bellayedward
Summary: what if edward came back before Bella jumped of the clift and asked bella to take him back,i bet charlie is not happy. please excuse my grammar i love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Coming back to you**

"Dad dinner is ready!" I yelled for Charlie to come eat its so funny how lately we've been eating together in the table. I'm coming bells, ummmm smells good hun thank you" he sat on the table and waited for me to finish getting my plate ready. I sat down with my plate and join Charlie "so how was school bell's how was your biology presentation" I gulped my food and I looked at him "it was ok I think I got a A. he smiled and took another bit of his food "you know when you were born I told your mom you would be really smart and beautiful and I wasn't wrong" he said smiling at me. I blushed and looked at my plate. We ate in silence after that and when he finished he got up and went to wash hid dish "dad I can do that don't worry go watch your game" I said getting up "no bells I can do it you are sick and you shouldn't get went specially with this cold weather" I made a face, gave him my plate and I went to the living room to finished my homework and Charlie watched his game. When I finished my homework I went to the kitchen to take my medicine and kissed Charlie goodnight "night dad ill see you tomorrow" I kissed him on the cheek "you feel really warm Bella, did you take your medicine?" he touched my forehead. "Yeah I did dad don't worry I'll feel better tomorrow morning k" I kissed him goodnight again and went upstairs to my room. I took my toilet bag and went to take a shower. The warm water was relaxing and felt good against my skin I was running out of my favorite shampoo that didn't made me happy. When I was finished with my shower I got dressed and went to my room. I checked my emails and like usual my mom had send me a thousand messages just today

Bella I haven't heard from you in too long now and Charlie won't answer his phone please send me a message to let me know that you both are ok please Bella reply back 

Love you 

Mom 

I reply to her and went to bed realizing how tired I was. For some reason my bed felt colder that usual so I graved my quilt and curled up into a ball I fell as sleep almost instantly. I woke up in the mitlle of the night realizing I was really cold. I saw my window was open. I got up to closet when I turned around I saw that there was someone on my rocking chair, for a minute I thought it was Charlie "Charlie? Is that you?" the person got up and then I saw who it was "Edward?" I froze in place and he came up to me and smiled at me "hello Bella" he touched my cheek but I moved away from his hand "what are you doing here Edward?" I moved to sit on my bed and looked at him with a cold face. He turned to face me "I came back to you Bella" he said sitting on the floor facing me "what? why?" I said he just stared at me and took my hand from were he was sitting "because I made a mistake and I need you to forgive me because I can't live without you Bella" he took my hand and kissed it. I pulled it away and gave him the meanest look I had. I didn't want to believe him again it would be worst when he leaves again "please Bella I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry please don't hate me" he was shurntly on his knees. "Edward get up don't be stupid" I pulled him up and he sat next to me. "Bella please forgive me if I'm too late I'll understand but please give just one chance" he said again I went back in time remembering what he said that day in the forest it hurted me so bad that he left me and that he didn't want me that I ma numb and cold, almost dead. "but I thought you said you didn't love me anymore that you've moved on that you got tired of saving my life and that I was not enough for you. That I was too human and weak for you to love me" my voice broke at the end and my tears starting going down my face. he hugged me and kissed my head " I was lying Bella i'm sorry but I had to, I had to lie to get away from hurting you and I hoped that by making you think that you would move on and accept some human, someone healthy for you." He said massaging my back. "But I guess I was wrong I was hurting too much and so were you" I moved to look at him and slapped him withal my strength and the kissed him hard with all the months of lust I had bolted up in me. He broke the kiss after a while and smiled my favorite smile and said "does this mean I'm that I'm forgiven? I smiled at him and nodded my head. He kissed me again and hugged me tight "I miss you Bella, I missed you so much" he kissed my head and I yawned involuntary. And he laid me down on my bed and put the quilt around me and he laid on top the quilt " you have to sleep now Bella" and he stated humming my lullaby soon I was drifting off to sleep 

Chapter 2 

"Bella, Bells wake up Hun" I knew it was Charlie's voice I opened my eyes remembering what had happened the night before and I sat up way too fast getting dizzy "Bella you are burning up!" he said touching my forehead "I think is time to take you to the doctor your fever is too high" he walked out of my room "get dressed and I'll call the station and the school to tell them I'm taking you to the doctor's k bells? He said before exiting my room "ok dad but is not necessary really I'll feel better soon" I said but I didn't convince him and he just shook his head and walked to his room I groaned and then I heard a chuckle coming from my bed I turned around to see him staring at me "his right you are too stubborn Bella" he said with a smile. I smiled and moved to the bed with him "I thought I was only dreaming last night because you weren't here when I woke up" I said he kissed me and then he said "i'm sorry ,you better get ready and I'll see you later" he said getting up. "No!" I said hugging myself to him "don't leave me please" he just smiled at me and said "ok I'll turned around so you can change ok?" I got up and look in my closet for some descent close to wear to the doctor I found sweats and a big sweater. I looked at Edward over my shoulder "no picking" I said he just looked at me and said "I wont my love" I just smiled to myself knowing the gentleman he always was he would never dare picking on me. I finished changing and he got up to kiss me "you look lovely even in sweats" he said I hugged him and the he just said "I better go" and kissed me again then he I heard a knock on my door "Bella are you ready?" Edward whispered "I wont be far I promise" and jumped out the window "yeah I'm ready" I said graving my wallet off my desk. I opened my door and walked out "dad this is not necessary i'm serious there is nothing to worry about" I said with my best 'please daddy' face "Bella don't argue with me, I warmed up a pop-tart for you now get in the car I'll be down in a minute" he kissed my forehead and walked to his room. I went downstairs and Edward was serving me a glass of milk "hey love" he said softly. He kissed me and gave me the pop-tart and the glass of milk. "Thank you" I whispered "I'll see you at the hospital" he kissed me and he was gone. Charlie came down and got the key to police car and we drove to the hospital. "How you doing bells" Charlie asked halfway there "I'm fine dad just a little tired. I didn't sleep good last night" I said he touched my head and smiled "don't worry you'll be like knew soon" he said when we got to the hospital I was nervous I didn't know if Carlisle was going to be there or if it was just Edward back for now. We entered the hospital and the nurse greeaded us politely "hi chief Swan, Bella? She turned to me "hi Tiffany Bella here has been having a bad fever lately and I wanted to check if is just a cold or something more" he explained to her. She smiled at me and said "well just wait for the doctor to see you and I hope you feel better Bella" she smiled back at me "Thank you" I said and went to sit in the waiting area with Charlie right behind me .We waited for about ten minutes and then I saw him Carlisle was here he smiled at me and I felt Charlie stiffened next to me. I jumped up and went to hugged him "oh Carlisle I miss you so much" I said realizing how stupid I reacted "sorry" I said embarrassed by my actions he just laughed and hugged me back. Hi, Bella I miss you too how have you been?" he asked Charlie roused from his seat "Is that even a question! Since your boy left without any explanation or phone call she was a living dead! He said getting red by the second "dad come down its okay said giving him a warning look holding his hand he just looked at me. "Can you please check me Carlisle" I said 'sure thing Bella come on in" he opened the door for both of us and we were in his office I realized I've never been here before and it was a peaceful place " so Bella what seems to be wrong with you?" he said with his beautiful smile " well I've been having high fevers and a little of vomiting" I said he got up from his desk and mention me to laid on the examination table "well you have lost a few pounds" he said then I heard Charlie chuckle and he said "what were you specking to find her in better shape than before he left" I just gave him a dirty look and Carlisle continued to examined me "well you were right it seems like the flue so well I'll give you some medicine for that and you should be ok" I climbed off the bed and Carlisle turned to me "Bella would you mind letting me talk to your dad for a minute please" he said I went to get my wallet and the prescription from the desk and lean on Charlie "Be nice" I said he just looked away. I turned around and thank Carlisle. I went out the door to see Edward standing there. "He is mad isn't he?" he said with a apology smile "Yeah he is but Carlisle is talking to him now" I said we sat down and waited for Carlisle to work his magic on Charlie "Too bad Carlisle didn't have manipulating powers, does would be handy now I said to him he just laughed. He kissed me and walked out the hospital I imagine that Charlie was coming "just make sure he stays away from her" he said closing the door. "Come on Bells let's go home" he walked to me and waited for me to get up. On the way home we stopped by the pharmacy to buy my medicine and then we went home "Edward was waiting for us on the drive way and I knew that my dad was furious. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming back to you**

"Dad dinner is ready!" I yelled for Charlie to come eat its so funny how lately we've been eating together in the table. I'm coming bells, ummmm smells good hun thank you" he sat on the table and waited for me to finish getting my plate ready.

I sat down with my plate and join Charlie "so how was school bell's how was your biology presentation" I gulped my food and I looked at him "it was ok I think I got a A''. he smiled and took another bit of his food "you know when you were born I told your mom you would be really smart and beautiful and I wasn't wrong" he said smiling at me.

I blushed and looked at my plate. We ate in silence after that and when he finished he got up and went to wash hid dish "dad I can do that don't worry go watch your game" I said getting up "no bells I can do it you are sick and you shouldn't get wet specially with this cold weather" I made a face, gave him my plate and I went to the living room to finished my homework and Charlie watched his game.

When I finished my homework I went to the kitchen to take my medicine and kissed Charlie goodnight "night dad ill see you tomorrow" I kissed him on the cheek "you feel really warm Bella, did you take your medicine?" he touched my forehead. "Yeah I did dad don't worry I'll feel better tomorrow morning k" I kissed him goodnight again and went upstairs to my room. I took my toilet bag and went to take a shower. The warm water was relaxing and felt good against my skin I was running out of my favorite shampoo that didn't made me happy. When I was finished with my shower I got dressed and went to my room. I checked my emails and like usual my mom had send me a thousand messages just today

Bella I haven't heard from you in too long now and Charlie won't answer his phone please send me a message to let me know that you both are ok please Bella reply back

Love you

Mom

I reply to her and went to bed realizing how tired I was. For some reason my bed felt colder that usual so I graved my quilt and curled up into a ball I fell as sleep almost instantly. I woke up in the mitlle of the night realizing I was really cold. I saw my window was open. I got up to closet when I turned around I saw that there was someone on my rocking chair, for a minute I thought it was Charlie.

"Charlie? Is that you?" the person got up and then I saw who it was "Edward?" I froze in place and he came up to me and smiled at me "hello Bella" he touched my cheek but I moved away from his hand "what are you doing here Edward?" I moved to sit on my bed and looked at him with a cold face. He turned to face me "I came back to you Bella" he said sitting on the floor facing me "what? why?" I said he just stared at me and took my hand from were he was sitting

"because I made a mistake and I need you to forgive me because I can't live without you Bella" he took my hand and kissed it.

I pulled it away and gave him the meanest look I had. I didn't want to believe him again it would be worst when he leaves again

"please Bella I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry please don't hate me" he was shurntly on his knees.

"Edward get up don't be stupid" I pulled him up and he sat next to me. "Bella please forgive me if I'm too late I'll understand but please give just one chance" he said again I went back in time remembering what he said that day in the forest it hurted me so bad that he left me and that he didn't want me that I felt numb and cold, almost dead.

"but I thought you said you didn't love me anymore that you've moved on that you got tired of saving my life and that I was not enough for you. That I was too human and weak for you to love me" my voice broke at the end and my tears starting going down my face.

He hugged me and kissed my head " I was lying Bella i'm sorry but I had to, I had to lie to get away from hurting you and I hoped that by making you think that you would move on and accept some human, someone healthy for you." He said massaging my back. "But I guess I was wrong I was hurting too much and so were you" I moved to look at him and slapped him withal my strength and the kissed him hard with all the months of lust I had bolted up in me. He broke the kiss after a while and smiled my favorite smile and said "does this mean I'm that I'm forgiven? I smiled at him and nodded my head. He kissed me again and hugged me tight "I miss you Bella, I missed you so much" he kissed my head and I yawned involuntary. And he laid me down on my bed and put the quilt around me and he laid on top the quilt " you have to sleep now Bella" and he stated humming my lullaby soon I was drifting off to sleep

Chapter 2

"Bella, Bells wake up Hun" I knew it was Charlie's voice I opened my eyes remembering what had happened the night before and I sat up way too fast getting dizzy "Bella you are burning up!" he said touching my forehead "I think is time to take you to the doctor your fever is too high" he walked out of my room "get dressed and I'll call the station and the school to tell them I'm taking you to the doctor's k bells?

He said before exiting my room "ok dad but is not necessary really I'll feel better soon" I said but I didn't convince him and he just shook his head and walked to his room I groaned and then I heard a chuckle coming from my bed I turned around to see him staring at me

"his right you are too stubborn Bella" he said with a smile. I smiled and moved to close the door and climed in bed with him "I thought I was only dreaming last night because you weren't here when I woke up" I said he kissed me and then he said "i'm sorry ,you better get ready and I'll see you later" he said getting up.

"No!" I said hugging myself to him "don't leave me please" he just smiled at me and said "ok I'll turned around so you can change ok?"

I got up and look in my closet for some descent close to wear to the doctor I found sweats and a big sweater. I looked at Edward over my shoulder

"no picking" I said he just looked at me and said "I wont my love" I just smiled to myself knowing the gentleman he always was he would never dare picking on me. I finished changing and he got up to kiss me "you look lovely even in sweats" he said I hugged him and the he just said "I better go" and kissed me again then he I heard a knock on my door "Bella are you ready?"

Edward whispered "I wont be far I promise" and jumped out the window "yeah I'm ready" I said graving my wallet off my desk. I opened my door and walked out "dad this is not necessary i'm serious there is nothing to worry about" I said with my best 'please daddy' face.

"Bella don't argue with me, I warmed up a pop-tart for you now get in the car I'll be down in a minute" he kissed my forehead and walked to his room. I went downstairs and Edward was serving me a glass of milk "hey love" he said softly. He kissed me and gave me the pop-tart and the glass of milk. "Thank you" I whispered "I'll see you at the hospital" he kissed me and he was gone. Charlie came down and got the key to police car and we drove to the hospital.

"How you doing bells" Charlie asked halfway there "I'm fine dad just a little tired. I didn't sleep good last night" I said he touched my head and smiled "don't worry you'll be like new soon" he said when we got to the hospital I was nervous I didn't know if Carlisle was going to be there or if it was just Edward back for now.

We entered the hospital and the nurse greeaded us politely "hi chief Swan, Bella? She turned to me "hi Tiffany Bella here has been having a bad fever lately and I wanted to check if is just a cold or something more" he explained to her. She smiled at me and said "well just wait for the doctor to see you and I hope you feel better Bella" she smiled back at me "Thank you" I said and went to sit in the waiting area with Charlie right behind me .We waited for about ten minutes and then I saw him. Carlisle was here!! he smiled at me and I felt Charlie stiffened next to me. I jumped up and went to hugged him

"oh Carlisle I miss you so much" I said realizing how stupid I reacted "sorry" I said embarrassed by my actions he just laughed and hugged me back. "Hi Bella I miss you too how have you been?" he asked. Charlie roused from his seat

"Is that even a question! Since your boy left without any explanation or phone call she was a living dead! He said getting red by the second. people in the waiting room just stered at us."dad come down its okay" i said giving him a warning look holding his hand, he just looked at me.

"Can you please check me Carlisle" I said 'sure thing Bella come on in" he opened the door for both of us and we were in his office I realized I've never been here before and it was a peaceful place " so Bella what seems to be wrong with you?" he said with his beautiful smile

" well I've been having high fevers and a little of vomiting" I said he got up from his desk and mention me to laid on the examination table "well you have lost a few pounds" he said then I heard Charlie chuckle and he said "what were you specking to find her in better shape abd singing happy songs" I just gave him a dirty look and Carlisle continued to examined me.

"well you were right it seems like the flue so well I'll give you some medicine for that and you should be ok" I climbed off the bed and Carlisle turned to me "Bella would you mind letting me talk to your dad for a minute please" he said

I went to get my wallet and the prescription from the desk and lean on Charlie "Be nice" I said he just looked away.

I turned around and thank Carlisle. I went out the door to see Edward standing there. "He is mad isn't he?" he said with a apology smile "Yeah he is but Carlisle is talking to him now" I said we sat down and waited for Carlisle to work his magic on Charlie "Too bad Carlisle didn't have manipulating powers, does would be handy now I said to him he just laughed.

He kissed me and walked out the hospital I imagine that Charlie was coming "just make sure he stays away from her" he said closing the door. "Come on Bells let's go home" he walked to me and waited for me to get up. On the way home we stopped by the pharmacy to buy my medicine and then we went home "Edward was waiting for us on the drive way and I knew that my dad was furious.


End file.
